The present invention relates generally to chewing gum compositions and methods for making same. More specifically, the present invention relates to chewing gum compositions that are more environmentally acceptable than typical compositions.
For hundreds of years, people have enjoyed chewing gum like substances. In the late 1800's, the predecessor to today's chewing gum compositions were developed. Today chewing gum is enjoyed daily by millions of people worldwide.
Chewed gum is usually disposed of in the wrapper that initially houses the chewing gum. Likewise, chewed gum can be disposed of in other substrates by wrapping the substrate around the chewed gum.
Although chewed gum can be easily disposed of without creating any problems, chewed gum when improperly disposed can create environmental issues. In this regard, the improper disposal of chewed gum, e.g., expectorating the chewed gum on a sidewalk, floor, or like area can create a nuisance. Typically, these gum cuds are mainly composed of a water insoluble masticatory part which is represented by the gum base. Due to their formulations, these gum cuds have an adhesive like characteristic. Therefore, the chewed gum cuds can stick to surfaces on to which they are placed. This can create environmental sanitation issues if the chewed gum cuds are improperly discarded.